


Overcome

by yourfavoritecharacter



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, and there might also be a tiny bit of dezel/rose but not much really, can this really even be called a medieval au or, happy valentines day !!! :), i really wanted a prince mikleo okay, im not even bothering putting mik/ali because its Not Even really There yknow, lailah/zaveid is a thing okay theyre the king and queen but its really not major enough to tag, well queen and king i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfavoritecharacter/pseuds/yourfavoritecharacter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikleo is the prince of the great kingdom of Elysia, and his parents have arranged for him to marry Princess Alisha from the neighboring kingdom of Hyland. However, Mikleo only has eyes for his best friend and protector, Sorey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> hello im back again!! i shouldve had this posted two days ago but the whole week i told myself 'hey research info to make your medieval sormik au!!' and i just  
> didnt do it  
> and i started writing it around 7pm yesterday  
> i was so ready to have this posted early for once! but then i started to doze off and the walking dead came on and then i was still writing it and my friend wanted to play games online after that and it still wasnt done RIP  
> but now its 1am and i hope my grammar is okay   
> but im really excited for you all to read this!! i hope you enjoy  
> medieval au that everyone needs. title is likely to change, im open to suggestions ^^   
> rip they still use mikleos in-game nicknames.  
> i feel like thats a trope that everyone hates reading. it feels very out of place here but i couldnt think of anything better

Flashes of color twirled about the room, moving this way and that, elegantly falling in line with the music. Mikleo's eyes drifted around the room, desperately searching for a distraction or something to keep his attention away from the bright green eyes and smiling face in front of him. The room was full of snobby upper class people in the brightest and—in his opinion—tackiest costumes they could find. It was hard for Mikleo to admit that these people, however hideously dressed, actually were graceful. It also didn’t help that looking at them was easier than focusing on the girl in front of him. It's not that she wasn't pretty—she was absolutely gorgeous, even he could see that—he just had no interest in her, or any woman for that matter.

As soon as the ball had begun and the girl—Alisha, was it? He'd met her several times but he could never remember—entered the room, his father had forced her white-gloved hand into his. It’s not the first time he was forced to dance with someone at a ball, and he was almost certain it wouldn’t be the last. He decided a long time ago to just suck it up and roll with it, it would be over soon enough, and he could always have his own ball with the one person he really wanted later on.

Mikleo’s thoughts drifted away from his reality and to his secret lover. His mind immediately filled with thoughts of dazzling emerald eyes—a stark contrast to the pale green ones that had been shining up on him all night—the short brown hair he longed to run his fingers through without end, the broad, tanned shoulders he clung to for comfort on a nightly basis. He wasn’t supposed to think about this in public. He wasn’t supposed to think about his best friend and the castle’s youngest knight, who was currently out on guard duty on the wall, like this. That didn’t stop him, and he knew it didn’t stop the other from thinking the same way, Sorey was also probably having difficulty focusing on his task. This wasn’t a new thing for the two of them, they’d been together in secret for nearly two years, but time didn’t water down how they felt about each other.

Saying that his daydreams were shattered would be an understatement; with a sharp jab to his side, his whole world came crashing down around him. His younger sister, Edna, was the one who had taken a stab at him. At this point, Mikleo realized that the music was gone and everyone around him had stopped dancing, all turned towards him, staring at him as if he had just shared all of his thoughts out loud.

“You might want to start paying attention and let go of that girl, Meebo. Mother and father are about to make an important announcement regarding _you_.” Mikleo knew that behind her deadpan voice, Edna was enjoying him making a fool of himself. A little twitch at the corner of her mouth blew her cover, but she had already done her damage. Mikleo’s face reddened from embarrassment as he tore his gaze from Edna to Alisha and, finally, to his father and mother at the top of the grand staircase.

His parents weren’t alone there, though. Beside them stood a tall, intimidating man who greatly resembled a lion. That’s when Mikleo’s heart plummeted. That man was Alisha’s father, and Mikleo knew that only one thing could be coming next.

They’d been talking about finding him a bride for months, but he always brushed it off. He assumed they wouldn’t go through with it, but boy, was he wrong.

His father motioned for him and Alisha to join them. Mikleo jerked his arm out for her to take and set off at a brisk pace—the poor girl could barely keep up while looking civilized. Every step he took was agonizing. Maybe he was just being dramatic, but he felt as if he was headed for the guillotine. He came to a stop between his parents and Alisha’s father and turned around. His father glanced over him, very briefly.

“Easy, Mik-boy, women have to be treated delicately,” he said lowly. Mikleo could’ve sworn he heard his mother scoff, but he couldn’t be sure. Then, his father addressed the whole room. Mikleo’s heart was pounding in his ears.

“It is with a great honor that we announce the joining of the two great kingdoms of Elysia and Hyland. At the end of this month, our son, Prince Mikleo, and King Georg’s daughter, Princess Alisha, are to be wed. It will be an event that will be written about for years to come.”

“I hope that once their time to take the throne comes, the two of them will continue to…” Mikleo stopped listening once King Georg started speaking. He couldn’t breathe, this couldn’t actually be happening, could it? He bit the inside of his cheek—hard. It was real, alright.

Mikleo would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about getting married. However, he thought it would be under his own control. He wanted to spend his life with the man who had always been by his side, and who said always would be by his side. He tried not to think about that, for surely if he did, the tears he was fighting so hard to hold back would just come rushing out. The speech ended, and again Mikleo hadn’t noticed, until cheers were heard throughout the ballroom. He quickly excused himself and walked slowly to the door.

Once he was in the hallway, he broke out into a run, heading straight for the knights’ quarters. Sorey’s shift had to have been over by now, and if not, he would wait. The tears were still threatening to come out, but he was determined not to let that happen yet.

He rounded the last corner before his destination and, quite literally, ran into just the person he was looking for. Luckily, Sorey had already changed out of his armor for the night.

Sorey’s hands landed on his sides to keep him steady. Mikleo grabbed onto Sorey’s shirt and pulled him into the nearest unused room.

His hands never left his lover’s shirt, and he kept his gaze turned down. Sorey wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Mikleo buried his face into Sorey’s chest and sobbed, finally giving in to his emotions.

“What happened? Who did this?” Sorey demanded. He was furious, ready to defend his prince at any cost.

“I’m engaged, Sorey,” Mikleo managed to choke out between sobs.


	2. Turmoil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look guys!! an update early in the day!! well, earlier than usual. or maybe its later than usual? depending on how you look at it  
> i also realized this morning that i completely forgot that muse existed.  
> which is why mikleos mom is lailah  
> that and the fact i also am totally here for lailah and zaveid being the mom and dad of the group.  
> also shout out to Klarah for reminding me that Eizen exists too  
> fun fact: this chapter originally had exactly the same amount of words as the last one.  
> i edited it on here before posting and made it a little longer :(  
> maybe i should strive to make each chapter 1113 words

Sorey faltered. It’s possible he misheard him through his crying, right?

“You—what?”

“I’m engaged, Sorey. To that princess from Hyland,” Mikleo’s tone was grave, and Sorey felt like he’d just received a death sentence. He pulled back and placed his hands on Mikleo’s arms. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes, and Mikleo continued to cry. Sorey wanted to, badly, but he needed to be strong in this.

“When?” Sorey voice was weak, despite his convincing outward appearance. He reached a hand up to Mikleo’s face and wiped away his tears. He never put his hand back down, he just let it stay there, cupping Mikleo’s face.

The tears had finally stopped, and Mikleo steadied his breathing, leaning in to Sorey’s touch.

“The end of this month.”

“This was going to happen eventually, you know that, right? I mean… you’re the prince, Mikleo. The heir to the throne! You couldn’t assume the title of king without marrying…” Sorey couldn’t maintain eye contact while saying this.

“How are you going to say something like that to me now? Do you even care that we can’t be together anymore? Is this just a stupid fling to you?” Mikleo lashed out and jerked away from Sorey’s hand, completely wounded by the knight’s words. Up until now, he had been completely certain where he had stood with the man before him.

“You _know_ I care about this—about _us_! But for heaven’s sake Mikleo, I’m a _knight_ and you’re a _prince_ , and our relationship is already one that would be viewed as an abomination.”

“You're calling us an _abomination_?"

“That's not what I meant and you know it. Saying _anything_ about it to anyone would just make it even worse. Even if the king and queen were somehow fine with it, the church wouldn’t be! It would be forgivable if I was a peasant woman, but I'm not. We couldn’t legally be anything else. It would ruin your reputation and your future."

"I don't care about the church, or becoming king, or my reputation! Maybe I used to, but I only care about _you_ now. I’ll give everything up just to stay with you,” Mikleo grabbed Sorey’s face and forced him to look at him, pleading.

"Are you suggesting we run away?” Of all the things Sorey expected from Mikleo, this wasn’t one of them.

“It… wouldn’t be the first time I’d thought about it, if I’m being honest. Eizen is more than suitable enough to become king in my place.” Mikleo confessed, his face turning the slightest hint of pink.

“Do you really want to? How soon?” Sorey’s heartrate sped up. If someone had heard them talking like this, Mikleo would be married the next day, and Sorey would be hanged for treason. They’d both probably be forced to watch the others’ punishment.

“Can you get packed within the hour? I, um, keep a bag packed, just in case.” Mikleo’s face was now a deep scarlet color. He couldn’t believe he’d just admitted to that. Sorey delicately took one of Mikleo’s hands and kneeled, bringing the hand up to lips for a soft kiss.

“As you wish, my prince.”

“Augh! Don’t do _that_ ,” Mikleo yanked his hand away, completely flustered, “…and don’t say that either.”

Sorey stood up and laughed out an apology. He pulled Mikleo in close again; neither of them seemed worried about anything anymore.

“So… what did you have planned for us to do after we run away, anyways?” Sorey questioned, catching Mikleo off-guard. He hadn’t really put much thought into it, he just knew he wanted to be with the knight, by any means necessary.

“Well, I don’t… I mean… We could… This whole thing has been about marriage…” He paused to take a deep breath and collect his thoughts. “It… still wouldn’t be legal but, we could hold our own little marriage ceremony, maybe? O-or I could dress up as a woman and we could have an actual priest—“ He was cut off when Sorey kissed him again.

“I didn’t mean to rush you. We can figure this out, together. For now, we should probably go grab our things if we want to leave within the hour.”

They let go of each other and made for the door. They just missed the dark, cloaked figure disappear around the corner of the hallway.

They walked in silence, content to listen to nothing but the echoing of their footsteps through the empty corridors. Mikleo briefly paused in front of the knights’ quarters. Now that Mikleo wasn’t on the verge of tears, needing to tell Sorey urgent news, it was okay for them to be alone here, where anyone could see them. It wasn’t unusual in the slightest, one of Mikleo’s duties as prince was to be prepared for war, and since he and Sorey were the same age, and they trained for battle together. Everyone knew they were close—they just didn’t know exactly how _strong_ their bond was.

“Where should we meet?” he whispered.

“In the kitchen, some of the other knights showed me a hidden passage in there. It’s for you—well, your whole family—in case the castle is breached and you’re in danger.” Sorey was glad they’d be using the escape route for something good. He just wished it still wasn’t just as terrifying. “Are you sure you’re still up for this—abandoning your country for love?”

“Only if you are, _Sir_ Sorey.” Mikleo teased.

“For you, I always will be, _my_ Prince.” As always, Mikleo’s teasing backfired.

“Ugh, just hurry up,” he rolled his eyes, annoyed, but not unhappy. “I can’t wait all night.

“I keep a bag packed, too, you know.” Sorey commented, smugly. “You could always wait here for me, and we can go back to your room together.”

“Not a chance! We don’t have time for _that_. Besides, no knight is allowed in my room, unless they’re waking me up in the morning. If someone sees us both walking to or from my room, you can kiss _us_ goodbye. They’d have your job—no, worse, your _head_ —in no time.”  He huffed and crossed his arms, using his stubbornness to hide the fact that he was afraid of that happening.

“It wouldn’t be the first time that rule was broken—ow, hey! I’m kidding, kidding!” Mikleo hit Sorey’s should as hard as he could. They didn’t have time for this teasing, either.

Without another word, they both parted ways. They knew things wouldn’t be easy, with fear and uncertainty lying around every corner, but at least they’d have each other there for company. To remind each other on cold, rainy nights why they chose this path, why they chose to defy their destinies.

Or so they hoped that’s how it would go, but Fate wouldn’t allow herself to be shut out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorey: i dont mean to rush you  
> sorey: *immediately rushes him to go grab his things after*  
> logic am i right
> 
> punches a wall  
> i hated writing mikleo's part of the fight  
> he got too sappy and emotional on me  
> dont like that
> 
> so i should be using the extra time i have today to get ahead and write so i can just post a new chapter when i wake up each day but  
> will i?  
> no of course not.  
> and i think im gonna aim for at least 10 chapters, but i havent even planned how its going to end so :D  
> lets just have a good time in the meantime  
> im proud to say that (double spaced) this entire fic so far is as long as the longest essay ive ever written, 8 pages (on word)  
> oh! heres something fun for you: listen to vanilla twilight by owl city and think of post-game sormik ;)  
> i hope you all have a good day/week/month/life!!  
> maybe thatll become my signature comment ^

**Author's Note:**

> happy (belated) valentines day! :) in my defense, i started this on valentines day. so it totally counts.  
> i hope you liked this! leave kudos/comment/whatever!   
> its definitely chaptered   
> and im definitely so excited for this  
> apparently i have a thing for mikleo loving soreys eyes??? help me  
> also why is mikleo always so emotional rip me. one day ill write these characters more accurately   
> and i debated putting up a character info in the notes at the top? just to show what everyones role is. but i didnt obv. let me know if you think i should for the next chapter!  
> also  
> should i even bother trying to pick last names for the characters of just leave it? and i think it might be OH MY GOD i was wondering if i should name the kingdoms bc itll be easier and i realized i could literally use elysia and hyland RIP im gonna   
> go change that in the fic and summary LMAO  
> and i wish i could tell you when the chapters will all be up, or how many there will be but :( im not entirely sure  
> ill try to update again later today!! im doing laundry today so i should have time.  
> I hope everyone has a good day/week/month/life!!!


End file.
